plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Backup guide
This page will help you on how to backup different games in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Backing up the game will help ensure that your progress is saved over many devices in case of an error on hacking that crashes the game, a glitch that resets your progress, or in case of uninstall and reinstall. ''Plants vs. Zombies For Windows 2000 and XP #Open My Computer. #Go to the directory where you installed ''Plants vs. Zombies (usually C:\Program Files\PopCap Games\Plants vs. Zombies). Another possibility: C:\Games\Pogo\Plants Vs Zombies Game of the Year Edition #Copy the userdata folder into another directory. #To restore saved data, simply copy the backed up userdata folder to the folder where you installed Plants vs. Zombies. For Windows Vista and above #Open Windows Explorer (or File Explorer on Windows 8 and above). #Go to your Local Disk drive. #Then go to ProgramData folder. (If this folder is hidden, type C:\ProgramData on the address bar) #Look for PopCap Games folder, and open it. #In PopCap Games folder, copy PlantsVsZombies folder and paste it onto another location. #If you want to restore the saved data, copy the saved PlantsVsZombies folder to C:\ProgramData\PopCap Games and replace the one that exists there. Android version Note: You might need to be rooted in order to see the Android folder, depending on which version of the game you will plan to backup your data which will void any and all support from Google. Perform this at your own risk. Backup using data file #Open your file explorer. #Go to mnt>sdcard>Android>data>com.popcap.game.pvz_row (or com.popcap.game.pvz_na if you have the North American version) #Backup the userdata files (the main savegame userdata are files looking like this: user#_json.dat or .user#.dat, do not forget backing up about users.dat, that locates the user saves and without it, the game will force you to make new saves. Continue points for minigames, adventure, quickplay and puzzle game modes are separate files looking like: game_###.dat). #Whenever you want to restore the data, just copy the userdata file to this location. Backup using data file (For continued free version, root required) #Open your file explorer. #Go to >data>>data>com.ea.game.pvzfree_row>files (A North American version isn't present after discontinuation of paid so the Rest of The World version will be used.) #Backup the userdata files (the main savegame userdata are files looking like this: user#_json.dat or .user#.dat, don't forget backing up about users.dat, that locates the user saves and without it, the game will force you to make new saves. Continue points for minigames, adventure, quickplay and puzzle game modes are separate files looking like: game_###.dat). #Whenever you want to restore the data, just copy the userdata file to this location. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 iOS There is no way to backup without using software, jailbreaking, or iCloud. iCloud Unfortunately, there's no 100% way to know if this will be successful. However, if successful, your data will be saved. #Turn on iCloud backup via your iCloud account. #Click "Backup Now". #Let it backup the data. #As long your data of the backup is not removed, your data of the game is safe. Android These can work without rooting your device or using software. Google Plus #Open Plants vs. Zombies 2 ("PvZ2" in some newer versions). #In the menu screen, tap on the G+ (Google Plus) icon. #Log in with your account. Your progress will be backed up. #To restore your progress, log in to your account that was used to back up again. Backup using data file #Open your file explorer. #Go to mnt>sdcard>Android>data>com.ea.game.pvz2_row (or com.ea.game.pvz2_na if you have the North American version) #Go to No_Backup in the files folder. #Backup pp.dat. #Whenever you want to restore the data, just copy the pp.dat file to this location. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' and 2 EA Account The game automatically backs up your progress to your Origin cloud, and your data will be restored whenever you re-install the game. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' EA Account and Facebook This works for any device with this game. #On the main menu, click the gear at the top right corner. #You should be at the Help and About tab. Tap the Settings tab. #Click My Account. If you had not started Multiplayer yet, you should be prompted to enter a username for Multiplayer. Enter a username, but choose wisely as you cannot change this later. #*Note that you may not be able to see the "My Account" button if your age is set to 16 or below. #You should be sent to an Account Info prompt, where you can sign in into Facebook or an EA Account. From this point you can also sign out of your account. Backing up via the cloud (iCloud or Google Play) is not recommended. Category:Cheats Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes